


My L’manberg

by Uqua



Category: DreamSMP, JOE MAMMA BITCHASS, what fandom
Genre: BoTW combat pog, DreamSMP - Freeform, Eret redemption arc is in there, Fucking war and rebellion, Fundy’s mother is not a salmon, Gen, L’manberg, Techno is an ex hitman, Techno is the last resort, Tommy is bad at not causing problems, Tommy is helpful(for a chapter), Tubbox, Wilbur has no memory, Wilbur is also not his father, election, human techno, technowick pog, worst democratically elected leader ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uqua/pseuds/Uqua
Summary: War pog rebellion pog
Comments: 27
Kudos: 7





	1. Bruh

Suggestions are welcome. Leaving this here until the first chapter in complete.


	2. Hey you you’re finally awake you were trying to cross the border, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might not be great, leave suggestions and critique if you’re seeing this.

Darkness. Darkness was all Wilbur could see. Light faded in slowly and a strange figure stood up before him. Tommy. Home. That’s all he could remember.   
“Wake up” a familiar British voice called “did you hear me?”  
“...”  
“I said get up” the voice rang again before giving Wilbur a rough kick in the ribs. Wilbur jolted awake and coughed hoarsely. He looked up to see the blonde.  
“Tommy…” Wilbur said quietly  
“Yeah, we’ve gotta get outta here.” He warned “some people are after me.”  
“What?”   
“No time to waste, also they’re the three most powerful people in the kingdom”  
Wilbur sat up and looked around. He saw a strange dirt house and a forest surrounding him. Tommy grabbed his hand and they ran off.  
“We need to find Tubbo” Tommy told Wil  
“Who?”  
“My best friend, I’ll tell you more about him later”  
“Where exactly am I?”   
“A bad place”  
“And do you know me?”  
“Yes”  
“Where are we going.”   
“The sewers”  
“Sounds like a thrill.”  
“It’s a nice sewer system”  
Wilburs legs ached from running and his lungs burned. They had been sprinting for about 5 minutes nonstop and he was wearing down. Until they entered a wide open area with a river.  
“Can you swim?” Tommy asked  
Wilbur answered his question by diving into the water to cross the river. Tommy soon followed. When they reached the other side he was surrounded by lush, green fields with a house in a lake.   
“What’s that?”  
“Where we need to go.” They dashed into the house where a man and a woman stood looking around. Tommy looked at them and took out some contraption and threw it down to cover the entire room with a cloudy, white smoke. They then dived into a door in the ground and braced for the fall. But instead of hitting harsh ground they fell into water. Tommy stood up dripping in water and pointed to their right. Wilbur stood up and nodded. Tommy took out what appeared to be a bow and aimed it at the entrance. Wilbur heard shouts outside the door and looked back to see Tommy shooting at a man in a green hoodie and mask. He assumed he was one of the three. He saw a knife skim past Tommy’s face, leaving a cut on his cheek. Tommy soon ran off towards Wilbur. Wilbur has no idea where he was going until he saw an engravement on the wall and a hallway. Despite it not being English he understood it fluently   
Tubbo’s house  
He remembered what Tommy said about getting to Tubbo. He looked back to see Tommy chasing him with three dangerous looking people behind him. A short brown haired man with some… clout glasses? A taller darker haired man with a headband and the one with a green hoodie. Wilbur found a bow and quiver laying on the ground and quickly grabbed it and split left to Tubbo’s house. At the end of the tunnel he saw a ladder leading up to what he presumed was Tubbo’s house. Once he reached the and he turned back and nocked an arrow. He aimed and fired over Tommy’s shoulder. The arrow landed with a sickening thud to the shortest one. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees Tommy glared at him like he was crazy. Wilbur noticed all three of their chasers had bows and plenty arrows, so why weren’t they shooting? Wilbur noticed Tommy close his eyes and clench his fists before coming to a halt.  
“Back away!” The man in the green hoodie yelled to his companion.   
Tommy pov:  
I was running from the two before the somewhat obvious idea struck my mind. I glanced down to my forearm where three tally’s were marked. Signifying my Power. I stopped abruptly and channeled my energy to make a move. I felt the earth around me move and focus the minerals of the earth to my will. Behind me I heard the two remaining hunters back off from me. So close. Then from the walls behind me dozens of large metal spikes pierced from the all directions closing off their entrance to me.  
“Take that you dirty tyrants.”  
I saw Wil standing by the ladder in shock.  
“Hurry up the ladder, that barrier won’t stay for long.” 

Wil has quickly scrambled up the ladder to see a short and fearful kid point a sword towards his throat.  
“Woah there Toob.” Tommy called to the boy “that’s our friend.”  
“Well who is he?”  
“His name is Wilbur Soot.”  
“Wilbur, huh?”  
“Care to elaborate further of who he is?”  
“He doesn’t remember much from what I can tell and he’s a friend of mine. We met at another place, very distant from here. Before we got our Power.”  
“So what’s his Power?”  
“I don’t know, last time I saw him he didn’t have one. After all, that was 8 years ago.”  
Wilbur just stood there in confusion. Another place? Power? 8 years ago?   
“What the fuck is happening?!” Wilbur shouted in confusion  
“Sit down, let’s talk.”  
After Tommy and this Tubbo guy talked to him he learned that Tommy and his were friends back at some strange place known as Earth and they all had something called a Power and each Power was represented by the amount of marks on their right forearm. Tommy had three marks, signifying his control of earth. Tubbo has 13 marks, signifying his superhuman ability to build. And Wilbur was yet to be identified. Tommy has told Wilbur to lift his sleeve. Once he had, there showed 7 thick black stripes.  
“What does 7 mean?”  
“Archery.” Tubbo and Tommy told him at the same time.   
Wilbur remembered when he planted that arrow directly in that mans chest. Not killing him but severely injuring him. Now that he knew he felt an urge to shoot a bow. Like he had a passion for it since he was born.  
“What now?” Wilbur asked  
“Simple, we get you a bow.” 

Tubbo had taken the three of them down some stairs into what seemed to be an armory. Wilbur first saw a black bow bow with purple carvings. He reached for before Tubbo grabbed his arm.  
“Royal Guards bow?” Tubbo asked “Doesn’t seem like a good choice, high firepower but too fragile.”  
“Oh”  
Wilbur looked about and another bow caught his attention. The bow looked much like the previous one but with gold and yellow design. A bow that radiated power.  
“What about that one?”  
“The Royal Bow?”  
“Is that what that is?”  
“Yes, it was used by the old kingdoms most honored knights.”  
“Decent fire power, good durability, lack of range though.”  
“Any suggestions?”   
“How about you try this one”  
Tubbo lead Wilbur to a elegant, white, stunning bow.  
“Firepower, durability, range, fire rate. It’s got it all.”  
“Is this the one I should use?”  
“Under most circumstances, yes. But this is an ancient artifact dated back to prehistoric times. It is said to be forged by a god. If it isn’t handled properly, you will die. Instantly. The sheer power of it will kill you.”   
“Right, any better suggestions?”  
“Of course, this right here is forged by my hand.”  
“Hmm.”  
“I call it Tubbo’s bow.”  
“That’s it?”  
“What? That’s a great name! Anyway, it’s got a decent firepower, it can handle itself for an extended period of time and I can always repair it. It’s got a range of 200 feet as well but with your potential I bet you can shoot ever further. The fire rate is excellent but the most stunning feature of it is this.”  
Tubbo gestured towards the three slots for arrows.  
“It can shoot 3 arrows at a time.”  
Wilbur stood in awe then grabbed it off its hook on the wall. The bow was lightweight and was visually stunning as it was in combat. Blue and white designs covered it along with gold wings at the edge and a sturdy grey string. Wilbur pulled the strong back to test it out a bit then gently put it back.   
“Anyways lads, shall we head up and prepare for confrontation?” Tommy spoke up  
“Oh may I ask what are those three that we’re chasing us Powers, and why were they chasing us?”  
“First, Sapnap, the one with the headband has 13 thin marks. The thinner the mark the weaker your ability is, his ability is close combat. George, the short guy has 5 stripes. His stripes thickness is unknown. I haven’t even seen him use it before, but 5 means life manipulation. The last guy, Dream. His are completely unknown, some say he has more than one ability or he’s a jack of all trades. No one knows.”  
Tommy geared up with a blade of sky blue and black design and a simple steel bow and quiver. Tubbo grabbed two smaller white and gold blades and a royal bow and strange blue arrows. They stepped outside and made their way beyond the house they entered the sewers through. The place was ashy and black with ruins all around.   
“Eh, Tommy”  
“Yeah, Wil?”  
“What exactly did you do to piss these guys off?”  
“Accidentally burned one of their houses down.”  
“...”  
“What?”  
Wilbur just shook his head and took out his bow and nocked some arrows. Tommy and Tubbo took out their own weapons and waited. Eventually the three finally arrived. George has been healer completely somehow and they drew their weapons.  
“Lads, let’s not get too hasty now!” Tubbo shout out  
“Look, I’ll give you a deal, if you accept this brief dispute will be over.” Tommy offered  
The three stared at him.  
“I repay you by rebuilding your house and giving a surplus of supplies. Sounds good?.”  
The three turned to each other and nodded their heads.   
Dream spoke up as their leader “Sounds good, you may return to your homes.”  
The three then walked off and left Wil and the others to briefly celebrate the lack of carnage. They walked back to Tubbo’s house and set down their weapons. Wilbur asked to know more about the place.   
Tommy started “this kingdom was founded millennia ago by this land's founders. It ruled like that until a couple years ago. Three men arrived in the kingdom and took power by assassinating the royal family. Tyrants, essentially. Not to mention how much Dream’s head is up his ass. Besides them the place is nice. I’ll take you to my house eventually, it’s the centerpoint of all the underground systems. Anyway, Tubbo,we have a house to build. Wil, you can do whatever just don’t cause a problem.”   
Wilbur nodded in acknowledgment as the two left. Wilbur grabbed his bow and headed out to a shooting range not far from Tubbo’s house. 

Wilbur Aimee from the 150 feet marker and shot. Thud. The arrow placed itself into the red dot in the center. For a 6’5 British 23 year old, Wilbur was good with a bow. Not surprising considering his Power but he had always been clumsy and weak. Now he had something to provide for his allies. As Wilbur walked further from the target he wondered. Who was he? Where did he come from? How do I have a past with Tommy? How do I know Tommy? He understood that he used to know Tommy when he was on another planet known as Earth. From what he has heard Tdalekon was far more peaceful from Earth. Wilbur stepped by the 250 foot marker and nocked an arrow. Fire. The three arrows each landed on a different target's bullseye. The arrows landed perfectly earning a new record for Wilbur. If this land is truly such a tyrant-controlled place. Why don’t we build our own nation?. Why should we submit to them?. Wilbur angrily nocked another arrow and fired. Why should we listen to good for nothing tyrants?. Wilbur quickly fired another three arrows. What do they have that we don’t? Wilbur grabbed three arrows from his quiver. What makes them so much better than us?! Wilbur pulled back and fired. Bullseye… Ashes to ashes, Dream


	3. Chapter 2

As Tommy and Tubbo returned to Tubbo’s house they saw Wilbur outside examining an arrow. He looked… angry. 

“Hey Wil” 

“Yes, Tommy?”

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking.”

“About”

“Building a nation.”

Tommy and Tubbo just stared incredulously. They couldn’t believe it, angering the three was bad enough but building an entire nation to defy them is on an entirely different level. 

“What do you mean  _ build a nation? _ ”

“Why should we lay inferior to tyrants?”

“Because they’re the rulers of this kingdom!”

“So what?!”

“They’ll kill us!”

“Then we fight!”

“...” 

“You know Tommy…” Tubbo interjected “he may be right.”

“First we need a way to weaken the three to minimize the danger to our kingdom.”

“How do you suppose we do that?” Tubbo asked

“...”

“...”

“I know” Tommy started “we create someway to disable their Power”

“But how?” Tubbo asked

“I’m not sure. Maybe a potion, or a spell, or something.”

“Is that possible? Wilbur queried “to disable a Power?”

“Yes, either you have the 53rd Power to disable a Power or there are ways to do it through spells, potions or an incredibly rare substance called Rutimony that can do the same.” Tommy explained 

“So how can we obtain a way to do it.”

“We can look for someone with 53, a 34, which excel in potion brewing, or somehow find Rutimony.”

The three Brits worked for hours upon hours for a way to disable a Power and getting recruits. Wilbur had spent over 48 hours without sleeping figuring out how to create Rutimony by hand and he was so close.

He did it. After over three days of nonstop work, Wilbur Soot, Alliance of the 13th Power, created Rutimony. How he had done it? A lot of theft and google. In theory, the plan was simple. Discover what resources were necessary, find(steal) the resources needed, and create it. The execution was not so much as planned. Wilbur had been almost killed several times while Tommy and Tubbo silently slept in their houses. It turns out not many people had their valuables just lying around. Until he came upon a house different from the others, it stood taller and bigger from the rest. It was built elegantly and beautifully. Though an oddity, Wilbur knew this house must’ve had what he needed. But a strange flag stuck out from the front and rustled in the breeze. A flag was constructed from the bottom, blue then purple and on the top pink. Wilbur didn’t have a clue what it was or what it meant but he figured it was important to whoever lived here. He noticed that there were four stories so he decided to go through the front door. Of course, he knocked. Then a shorter male opened the door before being knocked out cold by Wilbur. Wilbur dragged the body to the side and closed the door and looked around. Past the front door was a short hallway that opened up to a living room with a large couch and Tv on his left and a large pristine white kitchen on the right. Up the middle was a hallway and a stairway. Down the hall were several closed doors.  _ Great, this place is a fucking mansion.  _ Wilbur thought to himself. He walked up the stairs and stopped. 

_ Thud thud thud _

He heard what sounded like footsteps quickly approaching from behind, before he could react he was met with a metal club to the back of the head. He fell and tried to get up before soon blacking out. 

All Wil could remember waking up tied to a chair were his friends, Tubbo and Tommy, his enemies, Dream and his tyrants, and his bow that he named  _ Destiny _ . He was met with a face with black tinted sunglasses and a head of brown, fluffy hair much like Wilbur’s. 

“Good morning” the stranger said

“Who are you?”

“The more important question is who are you?”

“What?”

“If you need a reminder” the man started “you came into my house and knocked me unconscious.”

“...”

“So who exactly are you and why were you in my house?”

Wilbur quickly regained memory of the night before.

“Well for the first question, I am Wilbur Soot, part of the 7th cohort of Power.”

“Archery, huh?” The man queried “explains why you had that bow.”

_ Shit. Destiny. _

“Where’d you put it?” Wilbur asked in a demanding tone

“Somewhere” he answered “you never answered the second question.”

“Oh. Well I was looking for something.” Wilbur replied “but I cannot tell you much more than that.”

“Oh? Then say perhaps you were looking for this.” The stranger pulled our Wilbur’s book of notes on how to create Rutimony and what he needed.

“I’ll cut you a deal, you let me go and join my currently-uprising nation and I will grant you an even further prosperous, peaceful, and joyful life. One free of pain and suffering. And free healthcare.” Wilbur offered with a small smile.

“Nation? How do you expect to build a nation with  _ them _ as our rulers?” 

“War.” 

Wilbur walked home with his new recruit with an ice bag held over the back of his head. Wilbur knocked on Tubbo’s front door and was met with a very tired, disheveled looking Tubbo. Tubbo tiredly greeted him seemingly not noticing the man behind Wilbur. Inside he found Tommy sprawled over the living room couch. 

“Who’s this guy?” 

“Eret.” The recruit stepped forward and stuck his hand out as a greeting. Tubbo haphazardly shook his hand. 

“Your Power?” Tubbo asked

“Potions.” Tubbo stared in wonder, this is what they needed. What they had worked for hours for. 

“Alright then lads” Wilbur butted in “let’s not waste time now, let’s get to work.” 

The 4 worked for hours and finally had satisfying results. They managed to produce a large amount of Rutimony and how to produce it in bulk. Now all they needed was a plan to subdue the rulers. 

The 4 walked into the massive, castle-esque building that belonged to the three. They organized to meet with the head of the three, who goes by the alias of Dream. 

“More like a fucking nightmare.” Tommy muttered under his breath only to get Tubbo to poke him in the ribs. They walked down the red carpeted hall to a grand wooden door. Wilbur pushed open the large door and was greeted with a beautiful, absolutely stunning room. The large colored glass windows with stories told with pictures decorated upon them. The floor and walls were created from smooth stone bricks under soft, red carpet. In the middle of the room was a lengthy table where a green hooded man sat at the end. Eret stepped forward to greet the tyrant.

“Dream!” The man boomed “Nice to see you on this nice afternoon!”

The hooded man just apathetically stared with his mask on. In front of Dream sat 4 cups of tea and 1 mug of coffee. Tommy clutched the vial of Rutimony in his hand as they silently approached. 4 chairs aside the head of the table had been pulled out for the 4. Tommy and Tubbo took the right side, Tommy being closer to Dream. Wilbur and Eret took the other side. 

“What do you need of me?” 

“Not much, Dream, just a simple request.” Eret replied

“And that is?”

“We would like you to enforce rules on unwarranted assaulting”

“Ok.” Dream took a sip of his bland, white mug of coffee. Tommy slipped the now empty vial into his pocket. Dream looked and felt worse and coughed. 

“Wh-what the hell?” The green man choked out. The 4 stood up.

“Don’t worry” Wilbur started “it won’t kill you, that’s not how L’manberg does things.” 

“You…” Dream struggled to get words out “you traitors.”

“You said we swore loyalty to you?” Tommy asked “we won’t submit. We are L’manberg, the new nation of peace and prosperity.” Eventually, the hooded man passed out. The 4 progressed up stairs in the corner of the room led by Eret. Wilbur carried the unconscious man and layed him next to the stairs. They opened the door at the top of the stairs and stepped into a small room full of labeled bags. The 4 grabbed as much Rutimony and materials as possible and ran out the door to see two men standing at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, Dream regained consciousness and stood up. The three drew swords with a look of fury in their eyes. However, A light mist rolled in through the room. The 4 saw a projection of themselves running away, battered and bruised, cuts here and there. 

“There!” The shortest of the three shouted “get them!”

Soon enough, the three had cleared out of the room along with their projections. 

“What…” Wilbur started “What just happened?”

“Just a little trick.” A man in the far corner of the room boomed. The man has reddish brown hair and a stubble on his chin. He wore a long black coat and a black hat to match. Eret was the first to speak up

“Fundy” Eret’s eyes widened “you actually came.”

“What?” Tommy questioned “Eret, do you know this guy?”

“Yeah” Eret replied “my brother, Flor-“

“Fundy.” The stranger interrupted. Tommy faintly heard the sounds of panting and whispers. He looked behind him to see Wilbur in Tubbo’s arms, convulsing and in some sort of state of comatosis. 

_ “Brother. Brother. Tommy. Dave. Brother. Discs. War. Tommy. Tommy. Dave. Da-“  _

“Wilbur!” Tommy shouted. Waking him up.

“Wha-?!”

“Wilbur…” Tommy whispered “Thank God you’re alright.”

Wilbur glances at Tommy and looked away. His eyes held an overwhelming amount of emotions. Sadness, nostalgia, anger, empathy, kindness, grief. All at the same time. Wilbur tried to speak, but the words were caught in his throat. Instead, tears rolled down his face.

“Tommy…” Wilbur finally croaked “why would you not tell me?” 

“Tell you what?” Tommy asked, a confused expression crossed his face. “What do you mean?”

“How could you not tell me?” Wilbur whispered, rising to his feet. “How could you not tell me we were brothers?!” Wilbur practically screamed. His face dancing with anger and rage. Wilbur grabbed Tommy by his collar of his white and red T-Shirt and slammed him against the banister of the stairs. Guilt deeper into Tommy’s eyes. 

“Wilbur-” Tommy spoke up “please, let me explain.”

“Who am I, Tommy?!” Wilbur spat, pushing Tommy against the banister harder. “Who are you?!” 

Eret, Tubbo, and Fundy just stood in silence and slight confusion. 

“Wilbur, it was too much information for you to handle at the time.” Tommy reasoned “your mind is still fragile.” 

“Bullshit!”

“It’s not!” 

“This wouldn’t be happening if you told me!”

Tommy stood in pain and guilt. All he could think about is how bad he fucked up.

“ _ How? How could I have done this?”  _ Tommy thought you himself. 

Wilbur loosened his grip on Tommy. Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Let’s go.” Wilbur whisper-shouted solemnly. The 5 walked out the door. They succeeded. But at what cost?


	4. OOPS

FUCK IM SORRY. I have been slightly falling behind in school(2 F’s, a D and a C with a sprinkle of A’s and B’s.) so I have been absen. But new chapter coming soon. My uploads should be more consistent from now on


	5. Chapter 5

Eret and Fundy had departed as the three Brits walked home in awkward silence. Once they reached a strange stone, dome-like structure in the side of a hill. They stepped inside and Wilbur looked around. The house was small. A kitchen, bed, and table with three chairs. Tommy was the first to sit. He sighed from sheer exhaustion from the two other Brits future conflict.   
“Tommy.” Wilbur spoke up “I’m not mad, I just want to know what is going on.”   
“Fine.” Tommy replied “take a seat.”   
Wilbur sat down, Tubbo soon did the same.  
“To clear things up and get this out of the way.” Tommy said “yes, we are brothers. Well, half-brothers”  
“Who is our other brother. I saw him.”  
“What do you mean you saw him?”  
“When I had that episode I had visions and fragments of memories.”  
“I see… I’m afraid I cannot tell you who he is.” Tommy answered “not because I don’t want you to know but his identity is secret. Like confidential, top secret type shit.”   
“Why?”   
“To put it simply.” Tommy sighed “he’s on the top of a lot of most-wanted lists for many reasons.”  
“...” Wilbur raised an eyebrow in question, not quite comprehending the problem that is his unknown brother.   
“Our oldest brother… is an internationally known criminal?”  
“More like universal.” Tommy corrected “He is from Earth.”   
“Aren’t we all?”  
“He’s still there.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s an anarchist.”  
“Right…”   
After Wilbur learned of his brothers, he had a feeling of demise. Like something bad was about to happen.   
“Wilbur do you feel that?”   
“Yeah.”   
Tommy stood up and grabbed a Wilbur and Tubbo and quickly dragged them down into a door in the ground. The sewers. Quickly after, they heard an explosion and shouts up above.   
“Run!” Wilbur whisper-shouted.  
The three took off and broke right. They kept running until either their legs gave out or until they found safety. The latter seemed to be more likely. Eventually, Tommy told them to stop. Tommy, using his Power, uplifted a   
stone wall from the ground. Then he removed a wall to the left, revealing a black hall. The hall was dimly lit and lead to a ladder. Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo heard the sound of stone grinding and shouts. They had to go. Wilbur grabbed Tommy and Tubbo and threw them in the hall.  
“Tommy!” Wilbur said “Close this wall.”  
Tommy nodded and closed his eyes. The wall closed, completely disclosing their location. Tommy fell to his knees to catch his breath. Tubbo and Wil leaned against the wall to rest.   
“Tubbo!” Tommy almost screamed “the discs!”  
“Hey, hey, hey.” Tubbo said in between heavy breaths. “I have them.”  
Wilbur was too tired to question. As Tommy stood up, they made their way to the ladder at the end of the hall. The three Brits climbed into a black room dresser with paintings, chairs, tables, and food and water supplies.   
The three sat down and yawned. Wilbur tried to keep his eyes open, but soon darkness overtook him. 

SMPEARTH: 9 years ago.

“Tommy!” The blonde man exclaimed “give your brother his disc back.”  
“Why?” Tommy innocently questioned. His older brother still grabbing him.  
“Because it’s his.”  
“Why don’t I have a disc?”  
“You will, one day.” The older man informed him “your right birthday.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep”  
Tommy beamed with excitement and gladly gave back his brother's disc back.   
“When will Dave be coming back, dad?” The boys brown bang drooped over his eye.  
“Soon.”  
“You said he’d only be gone for a few days.” The boy said “he’s been gone for two weeks.”   
“I know. He’ll be back soon.”  
The brunette just looked down and twiddled with his fingers.  
“Why is Dave never home?” The boy queried  
“He’s a busy kid.”  
“How can he be so busy that he can never have time for family?”  
“It’s… complicated.”  
“Dad, Im 14!” The boy begged “I am old enough to understand.”  
“No, not yet.”   
The boy just walked down the hall and stormed into his room. The blonde man sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
“Please come home, Dave…” 

Wilbur jolted awake to see Tubbo and Tommy asleep in the chairs. He stood up and yawned. He looked around remembering where he was. He checked the clock on the wall to see it was 6:17 P.M. He sat back down and sighed. They got what they wanted. But was this just going too far? He heard rustling and someone standing up. He looked up to see Tubbo drowsily standing. He gave a wave and yawned.   
“Hungry?” Tubbo asked   
Now that Tubbo had mentioned it, Wilbur realizes just how hungry he was. “Absolutely.”   
Tubbo looked around and grabbed some supplies and carried them over to a stove sitting not far from the fridge. He took out a skillet and pot from a cabinet above him. He opened a box of noodles and put them to the side. He set the pot under the sink and put the skillet on the stove and turned it on medium heat. He threw in a chunk of butter and let it melt. He then turned on the sink and let the pot fill.   
“Ever heard of Vodka Rigatoni?”  
“No.” Wilbur answered “are you old enough to eat it?”  
Tubbo snorted “Yes, all the alcohol is dissolved in the cooking process.”  
“Oh.”  
As they butter melted, Tubbo spread it evenly across the pan and cursed under his breath. He quickly grabbed an onion and turned the skillet on low. He peeled away the skin of the onion. Then he set it on a cutting board and took out a sharp knife. He diced it as tears pricked at his eyes. After he had diced the onions he threw them in the skillet and put it back on medium. He sautéd the onions and turned around with a big smile.   
“As you may have figured, I love cooking.”   
“Ha, yeah, I see that.”  
“This is Tommy’s favorite.”  
“Oh, that’s sweet.”  
“Sweet? It’s more like doing a bro a favor while doing yourself a favor, and doing your friends older brother a favor.”  
Wilbur laughed as Tubbo went to tend to the pasta and sauce. Tommy stirred in his sleep. His nose sniffed as his body smelt the aroma of cooking. As Tubbo poured in clear liquid that hissed upon hitting the pan.to Soon, Tommy awoke.   
“Hey guys.” Tommy said before yawning “How long have you been awake?”  
“About 40 minutes.” Wilbur answered  
“40?” Tommy groaned out “Damn.”  
As Tubbo finished preparing the meal for his friends Tommy and Wilbur discussed what to do next. Soon, Tubbo walked over, carefully balancing three plates of food. Tommy and Wilbur cleared the table as Tubbo set the food down. The three are in silence. Finally, Tubbo spoke up.  
“So, what now?”  
“We head back to either of our houses, if they’re still there.” Tommy answered  
“And if they’re not there?”  
“Then we have a problem.”  
“Right…”   
“We can improvise.” Wilbur butted in. “Now, pack your shit. We have a nation to build, peace to bring and a tyrant to slay. 

Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo trekked through the dark, rainy night. The bunker had been a lot further than he realized, they had been walking for about 20 minutes and still were nowhere close to home. Wilbur’s bow bounced on his back every step he took, his body trembled in the cold but he persisted. Tommy had been leading them, knowing the earth and whatnot. They finally stepped out of the woods into a small clearing that Wilbur recognized. Where he woke up. The thought of it saddened him. Why was he brought here? Where are his memories? Why was he taken from his home? The answers Wilbur could not find and no one could provide. He thought of the man in his memory. Who was he? Was he someone he knew? He must’ve been, they knew each other. But how? Wilbur felt lost, like there was no end to the questions. He fell to his knees. The mud made a squishing sound as his body fell limp and hit the ground with a thud. He tried to stay awake but he couldn’t. Slowly, his consciousness faded away.

“You okay back there, Wil?” A man questioned, the wind blowing in his hair. He checked the controls on the plane and opened his map.  
“Y-yeah.” He replied “Just a bit windy, eh?”  
The man in front of him laughed. “Just a bit.” He nearly yelled over the sound of wind rushing past them. The ocean below glimmered under the sun's gaze. It shone a deep blue and seeped with sea life visible from even 2,000 feet above. Land faded into sight as the plane slowly descended. The plane landed and the man hopped out and landed, showing off his long pink hair and royal gown. He glanced back at Wilbur and signaled for him to come out. Wilbur understood and jumped out.   
“Ready to see dad?” The man asked  
“Of course!” Wilbur eagerly replied  
The man just smiled and took his hand, they walked to a house in the distance in silence.

Wilbur was shocked back to the world to see Tommy’s concerned face hovering over him. He looked around to see himself under a tree, caked in mud and dirt. He sat up and coughed.   
“It happened again.” Wilbur said solemnly “I had another memory.”  
“About?” Tommy questioned  
“Him.” Wilbur answered “Our brother.”   
“...”  
“I think it’s time you know who he was.”  
“What?” Wilbur faced Tommy, confusion spread across his face. “I thought you said you couldn’t tell me.”  
“That’s because they have eyes everywhere, even my house.” Tommy explained  
“Oh.”  
“His name is Dave, as you know. He’s now 23 amd resides on planet Earth. He rules an empire known as the Arctic Empire with our father. He owns 46% of Earth, he’s a megalomaniac of sorts. His thirst for power drove him mad. He was never the same since his latest war. He never talked, showed emotion, even ignored any and all forms of contact I try to make with him. Why this happened is unknown to me. He used to be a great brother, always helping with dad, taking care of us when dad couldn’t.” Tommy tried to speak further but the words wouldn’t come out. Tears poured down his face freely, no longer holding back the years of emotion. Wilbur embraced Tommy, wanting his sadness to dissipate.   
“I may not know as well as I should, but Tommy, do know that I love and care for you.” Tommy told him “it’s ok to let out your emotion, I won’t judge, I never will.”   
Tubbo stood at the side, unsure of what to do. Whether he should help Tommy or just stay silent. Eventually the two let go and Wilbur just slumped against the tree, rain pattering against his face. Tommy leaned against his shoulder and they closed their eyes. Tommy opened his eyes and signaled for Tubbo to come sit by him. Tubbo walked over and leaned into Tommy.   
“We’ll make this right.” Tommy whispered  
“...” Tubbo listened in silence  
“We will live the lives we always wanted.” Tommy said, battling against sleep. “No longer will we suffer once we proclaimed and secured our land.”  
“We’ll make them pay.” Tubbo replied, sleep finally getting the best of both of them. 

Wilbur woke up first. He stood up and yawned. Tommy’s body fell over resulting in a groan coming from the blonde. Tubbo laughed as he shook Tommy to wake him up.   
“Fuck off.” Tommy said playfully, soon laughing after. Tubbo hauled Tommy up from the ground and pushed him down the hill that the tree stood atop of. They walked out of the clearing and out to the river that Wilbur had crossed so little days ago. Wilbur wondered to himself “how had this all happened so quick?” But that thought was soon erased from his mind as they crossed the river. Wilbur instantly noticed a problem, Tdalekon was mostly expansive, massive green plains of grass and bare land. Only a couple of towers, a few neighborhoods and the castle stood noticeable. It would be impossible to sneak in without being noticed. “Crack” Wilbur drew his bow and had three arrows pointed towards the sound. The other two took out their own weapons. Tommy’s white and gold blades, and Tubbo’s blue and black blades. They saw nothing where they heard a sound.   
“Wilbur, let us go in front. You don’t have close range.” Tommy told Wil, not wanting him to be hurt.  
“Yes I do.” Wilbur replied  
“Wilbur, wait-“  
Wilbur stepped back into where he woke up, the dilapidated building still lay there untouched. Wilbur heard whimpers come from the building. He steadily walked towards the sound to see a girl.  
“Stay back!” The girl warned, pointing her dull, wooden blade to Wilbur. Wilbur snatched his arrows and put away his bow.   
“We’re not gonna hurt you.” Wilbur cooed softly  
“I was sent by Dream.” The girl shot back. Wilbur looked to his companions and nodded. The two sheathed their weapons.   
“Tell me, what is your name?” Wilbur queried  
“Niki.” She said reluctantly   
Wilbur knelt down to stare eye to eye with the battered girl. Her hair was disheveled, she was bruised in most places, and her eyes had heavy bags under them. She looked weak and frail. She looked… hopeless. Wilbur hoisted her body over his shoulder despite her weak protests. She drifted in and out of consciousness.  
“Tubbo, sneak into Tdalekon’s, report back to us if our houses stand.”  
“If not, then we improvise.”

Tubbo snuck into town quietly as possible, passing the community house and into a passing of woods. He used to walk in the woods when he was a boy. With him, Dream. He, Tommy and Dream. Occasionally Sapnap and George would tag along. He would always make bees from small dead sticks. Tubbo smiled at the memory before he snapped back to reality. He turned right into tightly packed trees and bushes. He emerged to see a sight that horrified him. His house burned. Utterly annihilated. Forever dilapidated. The ash still smoked, it was recent. It was today. An arrow soared past him, he narrowly dodged it. To his right he saw Sapnap and Dream, sick smiles plastered to their faces. They charged at him before he could run. Tubbo tried dodging but once Sapnap had passed by him, he saw blood deep from the side of his torse. He ran. He ran and ran until he couldn’t anymore. All he could think to do was run. Eventually his emotions and exhaustion overpowered him. He tumbled over and layer on his back. He coughed and heaved from running. He let his tears flow freely like little rivers, never ending and always flowing. He sobbed out, not caring if anyone heard. All he could think about was how sad he felt.   
“This is just the beginning, Tony.” Tubbo talked to himself “Pull yourself together.”   
He clutched his side, the pain now hit. He forced himself to stand. He walked. He didn’t know where he was going, just somewhere. He felt more determined than ever to help Wilbur in his mission for L’manberg. It was him, Tommy and Wil verse the world and he feared not the tyrants of the land. He wondered what Tommy and Wil must be doing. “Who was that girl? What was her name? Niki? I hope she’s all right” Tubbo thought to himself before collapsing once more and passed out.


	6. LMAO

Sorry for not uploading I had coronavirus. Deffo not pogchamp


	7. IM BACK BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dying no mo’. Which is probably a good thing. Finally a new chapter coming out tmr around 5 pm est.

Pogchamp...


	8. AAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a headache. Had to pump this out so I didn’t die of guilt for not postin shit. This was later than expected so oops. Spellings or abbot fucked but I’m way too lazy to fix it.

Tommy cried. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tubbo could be dead. If he was, what will he do? He would be destroyed. No matter how close he and Will might be, it wouldn’t compare to how much he depended on Tubbo. It has been 8 hours since Tubbo had left, the sun started to set. Creatures would get him if he wasn’t already dead. Tommy had to find him. He picked himself up, his face still wet from the tears. He picked up a damaged sword off the ground and packed supplies for a day.   
“What are you doing?” A feminine voice questioned   
“...”  
“Did you hear me?”  
“Don’t say anything to Wil.” Tommy threatened before sprinting out into the plains of Tdalekon.

Tubbo huddled by a tree, hoping for warmth from somewhere. It was dark, too dark. He couldn’t see past about 5 feet and fog clouded the woods. He wanted to be with Tommy and Wilbur, not in these cold and dark woods. The wind howled in the night and the trees shivered. The leaves were the only sound he could hear except his own breathing. All he could see was his breath and darkness. He shuddered at the cold. He yearned for the warmth of his home. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. 

SMPEARTH: CURRENT DAY  
He stood tall, looking over his icy, barren nation. The Antarctic empire may have been ruled only by two men and two men alone. A father and son exiled by their people due to the crimes of the younger. They had only sought revenge. They built their nation on the frozen continent of Antarctica and isolated themselves from the world unless necessary. The man's eyes were hollow, lacking the emotion they once held years ago. He scaled the mountain that stood behind him and entered a door leading to a stairwell. Even if he was the mortal embodiment of the blood god, he couldn’t suppress the loneliness he felt in the stronghold. It was just him and Phil against the world. Not like they were at a disadvantage, supposedly being descendants of the very god who manifested Powers into existence. He set his gear off to the side and opened a door to a dark room with three beds. A red one, a pink one and a yellow one. The pink one was the only one left in usable condition. The other two looked irreparable. The legs were broken, the mattresses had been destroyed and the wood had since been decayed from lack of usage. He flicked on a light and walked over to the bed. He grabbed a bag of farming supplies and left the room. He walked to another door that opened up to a massive, elaborate farm of potatoes. The spuds stick out the ground, waiting to be harvested for the Emperor of Antarctica and his father. Techno swung the tool over the soil with a sickening thud.

The sun rose over the kingdom. The rays of light touched the expansive plains of Tdalekon and its castle. The light danced, quickly spreading across to the western mountains that stood visible even hundreds of miles away. Tubbo awoke. He audibly groaned from sleeping on a tree all night. However, he wasn’t at the tree anymore. Rather, he was tied up at the grand table where they had poisoned the king. Realization hit him like a truck. They had taken him in his sleep. He struggled in the restraints. He thrashed and squirmed to no avail. Across the unnecessarily long table stood Dream. He approached. Slow and menacing, like a tank. He took his time in his strides, knowing Tubbo could not escape. A psychological game was at play. A game where Dream was pulling the strings. Dream was the grandmaster, Tubbo was the beginner. Dream was the professor, Tubbo was his student. Dream was the puppeteer, and they all were his marionettes. Tubbo still persisted to try and escape. Dream still approached, picking up his pace slightly. He took longer strides, walked faster, all to make Tubbo’s fear sensors set off and progressively let that fearful flame grow hotter and hotter, into a raging inferno. He unsheathed his sword. It’s blue tint shone in the early sun. He stopped, only a few feet away from Tubbo. The grand doors behind Tubbo burst open to see Eret heaving from running. Dream raised his sword, in a haste to end Tubbo. He brought down his blade to be met by nothing. Before he realized what happened he heard a crash and groan. Tubbo laid sidewards in the chair still tied up with another body. His blonde hair dirtied from looking for Tubbo. He stood up and readied himself for battle. He took out a battered stone blade, and from the looks of it was barely capable of cutting butter. He hadn’t intended to use the blade but had it in hand if things go downhill. Eret stood back, interrupting the fight would throw the plan off. Tubbo squirmed his way over the Eret and to try and escape from the area of battle. Tommy and Dream slowly closed in on each other until Dream realized how outmatched Tommy was. He plunged his sword into Tommy’s chest for him to disappear and dozens more reflections of Tommy appeared.   
“It’s not gonna be that easy.” Fundy’s voice boomed over the castle. Now Dream had been outmatched. It would be impossible for Dream to get rid of Tommy with Fundy using his power. He had two options, kill Fundy or wait. He didn’t have enough time for the ladder. Dozens of Tommy mirages circled him. Some phasing in and out of each other. He tried locating Fundy. He had to be inside the castle. His range could only reach about 10-20 meters at most. The room was massive, but bland. It remained mostly undecorated besides flags of the old rulers. Grey stone bricks built up the room. The grand, open windows brought in a chill. The windows. Dream pulled out his bow. He readied an arrow and tugged on the string, not yet aiming for his target.  
“Fundy.” Dream boomed “You shouldn’t hide in the same place twice.”  
Dream aimed and shot his arrow directly at Fundy, barely giving him time to react. The arrow landed into Fundy's shoulder. He stumbled back and out the window and fell. The mirages dissipated and Tommy stood in the doorway, about to leave. Dream chased. He couldn’t let them escape, not this time. They couldn’t marinate and gain power while he slacked off with his friends. Eret had cut Tubbo loose and they ran out the door along with Tommy. They entered the hall and sprinted until they came to the exit to the castle. As they made their way outside, a smirk spread across Tommy’s face. Their plan went exactly as accordingly. As soon as the 3 and their chaser had stepped foot outside, Tommy stopped.   
“I finally brought you out of your cage.” Tommy taunted.   
“What?” Dream queried, unsure of what was happening.   
Tommy gladly showed him. He stepped his foot towards Dream as a rock wall jutted out of the ground into Dream. Dream was launched back with a grunt, expecting to hit the stone of the castle, but instead a soft surface. The surface moved and lowered. He opened his eyes to see blades of grass extended to catch him. The man sitting by the door stepped out of the shadows.  
“Chasing these kids again, Dream?” The British man questioned. He set Dream onto his feet and took out a sword identical to Dream’s. Tommy knew they were… well fucked. They had to leave, but that wasn’t going to be so easy.   
“Eret, do you have any potions that may help now?”  
“Unfortunately, no.”  
“We’re fucked unless you can think of something.”  
“Get my brother?”  
“That would be helpful, but that’s not going to help us escape.”  
“Do you have any ideas?”  
“Like hell I do.”  
They were interrupted by an arrow flying past them.   
“Run?” Tubbo suggested.   
“They’ll catch us in no time.” Tommy interjected  
“Do you have any better plans?”  
“...”  
“Exactly.”   
So they ran. Of course, as Tommy had predicted, they were caught. George had manipulated the grass to tie around their ankles and slow them down. Each one of the rebels had been strapped to the ground by their legs. Almost, all of them. Dream raised his sword to kill Tubbo for the second time that day. In the corner of his eye, he caught something.   
“Let them go.” A lanky, tall Brit interrupted. He brought a loaded bow to Dream’s head. “Or we’ll claim independence a different way than intended.”   
“George.” The masked man spoke up. “Let them go.”  
The grass unraveled and freed the 3. They got back up to their feet and prepared for potential battle.   
“Then so be it.” Dream said. “Let this battle commence, who will truly prevail? Unfaithful rebels or the just rulers of Tdalekon?”  
“Just? You are tyrants who are anything but just.”  
“We’ll see.”   
Behind the rebels, they heard a grunt. They turned to see Eret held captive by the last ruler, a knife to his throat. Wilbur saw a small figure sprinting towards them in the corner of his eye. He glanced toward it to see it gone. Wilbur had one last trick up his sleeve, his final move. He silently nocked an arrow in the third slot of his bow, but not a normal arrow. It held a tightly concealed substance inside a cloth. Wilbur fired up into the sky as a sign of submission and fell to his knees.   
“Tubbo, Tommy.” Wilbur started. “We’re out of options, we must surrender. The arrow made an arch towards the ground. The two silently did as they were told. They dropped their weapons and gel to their knees. 50 meters  
40 meters  
30 meters  
20 meters  
15 meters. The arrow neared.   
10 meters.  
5 meters.   
The arrow landed, not to the ground. Dream caught his actions and slashed it out of the sky. They were over.   
“Bring them to the gallows.” Dream demanded. “They are to be executed in 30 minutes time.”   
“Yes sir.” The other two responded.  
“Save Wilbur for last.”   
The two nodded and each grabbed two people. Dream walked off to attend to the traitors.

Word had gone ‘round that Tommy and Tubbo were traitors and there was a rebellious uprising and that they were to be hanged by sunset. Of course, lots attended. It wasn’t often there was a traitor, especially not multiple. Ropes were tied around the necks of Eret and Tubbo. The trigger to the trapdoors below set to the side. Wilbur and Tommy were behind them, waiting for their inevitable punishment. Though, where Wilbur stood lay smoldering chains. This went unnoticed until the trapdoors under the Eret and Tubbo opened.  
Snap.  
The crowd gasped in disbelief. The rope snapped, an arrow had swiftly cut threw the rope. Wilbur ran out of the crowd and up onto the gallows.   
“L’manberg will rise, and your tyranny shall fall.”   
Tubbo and Eret discarded the ropes around their necks and out of under the gallows. They joined Wilbur surrounding Dream.   
“If you grant L’manberg independence from Tdalekon, we won’t kill you here and now.”  
Dream had no option. His companions were patrolling the castle and all of his people were Power-less.   
“Not ‘till the day I die.” Dream pulled out a ball of cloth, identical to the one Wilbur had tied to his arrow. He threw it down into the ground and smoke grew from it. The smoke clogged the rebels' vision and Dream escaped. By the time the smoke cleared the tyrant was gone.   
“Do we call that a victory?” Tubbo asked  
“A disaster, more so.” Wilbur responded.  
“At least we’re all in one piece.” Tommy interjected.  
“Barely.” Someone from the crowd remarked. Fundy walked up the stairs to meet with the others. “Did you forget about me?”  
“A little.” Tommy told him. “Anyway, Wilbur, did you get us a headquarters?”  
“I most certainly did.” Wilbur informed. “You’ll be thrilled.”   
The 5 walked off to their home, their L’manberg. The new nation of peace and just


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I’ll be using as the geographical layout for this story bc I’m a lot more familiar with this map than any of the smp. Also it’s a cool asf map. The center castle is the castle where Dream and his compadres reside(also what Tdalekon is). L’manberg will be up in the Northwest area, the Hebra on the map. In the Northeast will be where pogtopia will eventually be. I’ll keep update on what I important locations will be in correlation to the map.

https://i.stack.imgur.com/HonLJ.jpg


	10. Tdalekon must fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and his boys move north to establish their country, will they be able to conquer the abandoned Tabantha and Hebra region and create L’manberg? Probably not lmao

The 5 head north, where Niki had been kept, and where Wilbur had set base. The weather was harsh, winds blew brutally against their skin and the cold air stung. The scenery though, it was beautiful. Nothing like any of them have ever seen. In the North, snow white mountains stood tall in the distance, visible from even Central Tdalekon. In the south, rolling moors spread about the land, the sun shone brightly upon them. From their distance, they could spot ancient columns, signs of the kingdom that stood no more. In the West, a massive valley, one false move and your demise was guaranteed. The crevice went for miles, length and depth. A rickety wooden bridge crossed the ravine, tearing at the seams. In the East, the castle of Tdalekon was visible in the far distance, in the nearer, a plateau. They arrived at the bridge, hesitant to cross.  
“So, who wants to go first?” Tommy was the first to speak.  
No one spoke.   
“Aren’t you an Allegiance of the third Power?” Eret asked. “Couldn’t you, y’know, make a bridge?”  
“That’s no fun.” Tommy responded. “But it makes sense.”  
Tommy stepped in the lead of the group and bent his knees slightly into a steady stance. The ground gently shook around them as a chunk of wide stone emerged from the side of the ravine. The back 4 stumbled a little as more stone erupted from the side. Tommy strained, his power wasn’t at it’s peak yet, he was still a kid. Sweat formed on his skin, he felt as if he was about to give out. He wanted to. His bones ached, his blood pumped and he had nearly tripped several times. The other 4 followed closely behind, unaware of his struggle. From the distant bottom of the ravine, massive pillars erected from the ground to support the bridge. People had seen this marvel and gathered around the valley to see the sight. Some of Dream’s spies caught notice of this and prepared to attack. They knew well who they were. The rebels, as Tdalekans had come to refer to them as. Several people from the crowd pulled out bows, quickly readying to kill the rebels. Of course, Wilbur caught notice of this. He brought out his blue, white and gold bow, nocking 3 arrows with a strange hissing item at the end. A fuse hung from each one.   
“Wilbur!” Fundy stopped him. “That’ll kill everyone there!”  
“I don’t have any normal arrows.”  
“I have a few.”  
The bridge had extended halfway across the ravine. Wilbur shot the arrows down into the ravine and took Fundy’s extras. He drew back the arrows and fired. Tommy heard 3 grunts and screams in the distance behind them. He kept pushing forward. The spies fired back. Wilbur narrowly dodged several arrows hurling towards them. Tubbo, not so much. All the arrows missed except one which landed into Tubbo’s leg. He fell from the pain. He was expecting to kneel onto the bridge but miscalculated his location. He fell over the edge and knew, this was the end. Tubbo, a young and aspiring architect, dying at the age of just 16. He attempted to grab at the bridge but his hand narrowly missed, his fingertips just brushing the edge. He expected a long fall but instead was grabbed by someone. That someone being Wilbur. Eret and Fundy tried to slash down as many arrows as they could, but the onslaught was too much. An arrow was shot into Fundy’s chest. He fell onto the bridge and writhed in pain. Wilbur struggled to uphold Tubbo. Tubbo’s grip was slowly losing its vigor.   
“Hold on!” Wilbur shouted. “Don’t you dare fucking let go!”   
Tubbo frantically nodded while trying to pull himself to grab the bridge. His attempts were futile. Gravity was slowly getting the best of them. Eret was the only one remaining standing on two feet without a problem. He slashed several more arrows out of the sky. They were approaching the opposite side. Just a couple dozen more meters. Tommy pushed more, needing to reach the other side. He screamed in his pain. He planted his foot forward to finish the bridge. He fell to his knees and elbows. He heaved, his throat felt parched, he couldn’t feel his body anymore and he felt so, so tired. Wilbur finally pulled up Tubbo.  
“Go!” Wilbur shouted. He helped Fundy off the ground and hoisted him over his shoulder. Eret helped Tubbo, carrying him with his arm under his shoulder. Tommy couldn’t stand, he could barely stand on his knees.   
“Tommy, what’s wrong?” Wilbur questioned. “We’ve got to go.”  
“I can’t move.” Tommy barely choked out.   
In the close distance, they heard the galloping of horse hooves. Wilbur looked up to see Niki atop a horse coming their way.   
“Grab Tommy!” Wilbur commanded Niki. “Make your way to the Hebra regions, on the very Northwestern corner of Tdalekon, there will be a house! Take Tommy there!”  
Niki nodded and took Tommy onto her steed and rode off past a mountain to their right. The crowd of Dream’s followers were running across the bridge to intercept the rebels.   
“We move north to Nero Hill on this frontier and scale it.” Wilbur began to form a battle plan. “We set up there and as long as we have a good bit of distance, we can take them out.”  
“What about their wounds?” Eret questioned.  
“You take care of them once we get to the top of Nero.” Wilbur told him. “I’ll fight them off.”  
They ran, with Fundy and Tubbo on their shoulders they didn’t gain as much lead as they wanted. But they had enough, barely. They ran up the path of Nero Hill and neared the top. Barricades from battles many years prior slowed their attackers down. Arrows rained down around them and they barely made it out without a scratch. They approached the top of the hill.   
“Eret, take you brother.” Wilbur told the other remaining rebel. “I’ll fight them off.”  
Eret looked skeptical but knew Wilbur had a plan. Eret ram with both Tubbo and Fundy over his shoulder. The strain slowed him down but he made it to the top. Wilbur turned the last corner, barely out of his attacker's sight. He noticed a massive rock on the other side of the path and had an idea. He equipped an arrow, not quite like any arrow he used before. He shot it low into the rock but instead of shooting, it let out a tight string with an arrowhead end which he stuck into the mountainside. A tripline. Wilbur bolted up the rest of the mountain to see Eret tending to Tubbo’s wound. He had pulled out the arrow and disinfected the wounds. He applied bandages to Tubbo’s leg and moved to Fundy. Wilbur walked over to Tubbo to speak to him.  
“You alright?” Wilbur carefully queried.  
“Yep.” Tubbo replied. “Just a scratch.”  
“But more than that, innit?”  
“Perhaps-“ Tubbo was cut off by a massive explosion and many screams. The explosion shook the mountainside violently. Wilbur and Eret were knocked off their feet. Wilbur scrambled over to the edge where he saw dozens of burnt and torn bodies. Some still screaming in agony, some silent as death. Wilbur couldn’t bear to look any longer. He felt as though he was about to vomit. Tears pricked at his eyes for the guilt of his actions. Dozens of people, massacred, just for doing as they were told. He get a hand on his shoulder.  
“It alright, Wil, you just did what you had to do.” Eret had tried to calm him.  
He was too stunned to speak.   
“We’ve got to go.” Eret told him, while urging him to stand. Wilbur agreed and helped Tubbo stand.  
“Can you walk?” Wilbur asked worrisome of his condition.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  
They walked down the mountain, trying to avoid the scorched bodies. They tried not to look down at the horrific sight. Once they had reached the bottom they continued North to the Hebra mountains. They hoped Niki and Tommy had made it safe to their destination. If all went to plan, they should be making their way back towards them. 

Tommy felt frozen. Niki rode beside him. They had to make it back to the others. If they had made it out they would be heading to their meetpoint at Konami bridge, north of Nero Hill. The Tundra lay empty, or they thought. The expansive snow plane is the home of a beast. A beast that led to many’s demise. Niki stayed warm, despite being in extreme conditions like the Hebra’s. The Hebra mountains stayed freezing all year round. There was not a day where the Hebra mountains weren’t cold. So cold in fact, that life barely thrived. Thrived can scarcely describe them. More like Barry living. A very small number of people resided among the mountains. Plants such as safflina, special types of shrubs, and animals that have adapted to the environment over thousands of years. Niki looked over at Tommy, seeing him shivering in the cold. She wanted to help him, but knew she couldn’t. Due to his stubbornness and his lack of trust in her. Not that she could blame him, she was sent by Dream to spy on them. It was hard enough for her to try and tend to his wounds.   
“Tommy, please.” Niki pleaded. “I’m not a traitor.”  
“What makes you think I’ll suddenly trust you?”  
“You have to believe me.”   
“And why is that?” Tommy angrily queried. “Why shouldn’t I kill you right here and now?” Tommy stopped his horse, gripping his sword.   
“Tommy…” Fear rose in Niki’s eyes. “Be rational.”  
“Oh I’ll be rational.”  
“Then put away the weapon.”  
“I’ll be rational by killing a traitor.”  
“Tommy, don’t do this.” Niki’s voice cracked slightly. “There is a better way to resolve this.”  
“This is an easier way.” Tommy pointed the blade at her throat. “Prove that you’re trustworthy.”   
“If I was a traitor why would I help you? Why would I tend to your wounds and take you to shelter when you saved Wilbur and the others?”  
“...” Tommy relaxed, he sheathed his weapon and continued forth. Frost started to form on his blonde hair and he shivered from the cold. Niki placed a hand on his shoulder, instantly warming his body. Tommy looked over at her, perplexed.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Helping you.”  
“Is that your Power?” Tommy started to understand. “Heat?”  
Niki nodded. They approached a downward slope as the cold started to fear a little. Around them were ruined houses. After a century of abandonment, they had decayed and become deserted.  
“This is the Tabantha Village Ruins.” Tommy told Niki. “On forth and to our left will be a path to Kolami Bridge.”  
She kept her hand on his shoulder, unsure whether he was still cold or not.  
“You can take your hand off now.”   
She did as she was told. Tommy was instantly hit by a chill. That chill quickly went away as they broke off from the snow and into a shallow valley. On both sides of them, mountains stood. Not mountains like the Hebra, not tall and brutal. But more rounded and beautiful. Life thrived, animals walked about in the valley. Plants and flowers blossomed. The air was cool, but not too cold. Far ahead of them, they saw a lake in a massive divot with an intriguing stone pillar sticking out from the center. They passed the valley to a path to their left, just as Tommy said.  
“How do you know about all this?” Niki questioned. “This place is desolate, and you don’t come from Tdalekon. Aren’t you from Earth?”  
“Something with my Power, and yeah, I’m from Earth. So is Wil and Tubbo.”  
They turned left, the other led up to one of the mountains from the valley. They saw the others waiting at the nearer part of Kolami bridge. They sat at the edge of the narrow bridge and the mountains. They approached on their steeds. The others sat up to greet the duo.   
“About time you arrived.” Fundy spoke first. “Sun’s nearly set.”  
Eret jabbed him in the ribs for Fundy to wince.   
“Stop joking around, we’ve got to get to base quick.”  
The rest agreed.   
“Tubbo and I will get on Tommy’s horse.” The leader told the others. “Fundy and Eret will go with Niki. Tommy will lead.”   
Tommy helped Tubbo up on his horse, then Wilbur. Fundy jumped up on Niki’s horse, then helped his brother. Tommy took off first at a light gallop. The other 3 quickly followed behind. Wilbur directed Tommy to head North towards an opening East of the lake where the rock pillar stood. In the opening stood a peculiar thing. Almost like a house, but far different from any house he’s seen before. It was like a metal box with more features, it has a small staircase up, a door and some windows covered by shades. Wilbur was the first to approach the place. He walked up the steps and opened the door. Above the door as a sign nailed into the “house”, Camarvan. Tommy and Tubbo were next to step in. Then Fundy, Niki and Eret. Inside was a hallway of sorts, which was the main body of the place. In the hall, 6 beds, brewing stations and supplies.   
“Welcome home!” Wilbur exclaimed with partial excitement. He guided them through the Camarvan, showing them the supplies, the place where they’ll sleep and the brewing stations which were mainly for Eret. He brought them to the back where a hatch in the ceiling was. He opened the hatch and inside was a handle facing towards them. Wilbur grabbed the handle and pulled it down to the ground. Behind the wall was an expansive armory. Housing bows, swords, shields, knives, and even spears. Wilbur hooked up his bow in an empty slot.   
“We aren’t lacking weaponry anymore, that’s for sure.” Tubbo broke the silence.   
“Hell yeah.” Tommy huffed out, a wide grin spreading across his face. Eret and Fundy also were greatly pleased by this sight. Niki wasn’t one for weapons and fighting but she knew this was good.   
“Tdalekon must fall.” Tommy whispered under his breath. “Independence will be ours.”


	11. Thy ferocious beast of the tundra, down it must go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn’t let me italicize the transitions but whatever. Satori mountain chapter has been postponed. Maps on next chapter.

New York City, New York, Earth. 

The city bustled even at the earliest hours when the man woke up. He expected to rise up in his bed and let out a groan like every morning, but instead he lay on the floor of his living room. The whiteboard scribbled with phallicies and his apartment trashed. His head pounded, a couple of feet away stood a table with piles of drinks. He could barely recall the atrocity that led to this. He gave up remembering, all that came out of it was more pain to his head. He strained to sit up, his vision blurred. He stood up and looked around, pieces of his memory coming back together. That guy on the street. Right. He knew that he shouldn’t have messed with them and his gut proved to be right. He had been just drinking with a couple of friends and they busted open his door and before he could react they were gone. He ran into his bathroom and threw open the toilet lid. His sounds of pain rung in his ears. After a few minutes of vomiting and dry heaving he walked up to his sink and threw open the cabinet behind the mirror. He took out the pills and swallowed them. He calmed down and walked into the kitchen and reflected. He needed a change. He couldn’t stay as this bum who sits in his apartment hiding from his fears. He needed a miracle.

Somewhere by Satori mountain

They held a flag, symbolizing their pride. A striped globe with a light blue circle surrounding. A crown bordered the circle and blue and white stripes streaked horizontally across the flag. The flag billowed in the wind, signalling their immense power. So did their presence, hundreds of people lined up in an array. Each step they took, all in perfect unison, struck the ground with force. They surely could be heard approaching hundreds of meters away. Just to their West, Satori mountain, where Dream and his companions had set up base. A man in a headband peered over a cliff side down to the marching crowd. He debated whether he should attack.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Stream scolded him. “Do you know who they are?”   
He took a closer look, noticing the menacing flag.  
“Why are they here?” Sapnap whisper-shouted, despite being hundreds, maybe even thousands of feet away.  
“His brother is Tommy.” Dream told him. “He’s probably sending a message. Not a chance he’s actually there though.”   
“You’re telling me we’re waging war with Technoblade’s brother?” He asked worrisomely.   
“He doesn’t want power like they do.” Dream not-so-worryingly said. “He already owns most of Earth, not to mention with Phil.”  
“Still, worrying.”  
“Definitely.”   
Sapnap and Dream stepped back. They let out a long sigh.   
“But why does Tommy want power all of a sudden?” Sapnap asked. “He’s lived for years here without problem, what has suddenly caused him to rebel?”  
“Like I know, he’s irrational as hell.”  
“...”   
They thought back to when they were forced to take Tommy from Earth. It was tragic, really. But necessary.  
A war, faked execution and betrayal. All because of rebels. Rebellions often do not lead to good things. 

Tdalekon, At the Camarvan.

Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo and Niki prepared to head out. Their mission was to chart territories of the Hebra region of the North and Tabantha of the South. They gathered weapons, food, drinks and warmth. Warmth was important, they were headed to the Hebra. The wide Tundra east of the mountains seemed like good territory to set up a production facility. They decided against horses, as it would only give the horses hypothermia from their extended travel. Tommy led the group, Wilbur, Tubbo and Niki close behind. They passed the old village ruins. The weather rapidly shifted from sunny midday to brutal cold and snow. The snow slowly accumulated, slowing them down even more. They walked along a clearly carved out path next to the tundra. They stuck close, wanting to keep warmth. They all were layered in thick clothes with wooly insides to keep them warm. Even then, it wasn’t enough to keep them at an adequate temperature. Out of the corner of his eye, Tubbo caught a sight. A horrifying one. He quickly grabbed Tommy to stop him from moving.   
“Get down!” Tubbo whispered-shouted.  
“Why?” Tommy and Wilbur questioned in sync.  
“That!” Tubbo gestured to the monstrosity to the Northeast of them. From the waist down it was a massive steed. His torso was that of a regular human but white and scarred, far more muscular too. His head was a lion, a thick mane draping down to his shoulders. They stared, absolutely petrified, until Tubbo pushed them down.  
“What the actual fuck is that?” Tommy worryingly questioned, attempting to keep his composure.  
“A Lynel.” Tubbo responded.  
“I thought they went extinct ages ago?!”   
“They were, or so we thought.”  
Niki stayed quiet, even though uncontrollable fear pumped throughout her.   
“Wil, what do we do?” Niki, dried of all reasonable thinking, questioned.  
“Run or fight.”  
“Option one is only available if it doesn’t see us.” Tubbo interjected.  
“Why?” Niki asked.  
“That thing will either shoot you down or chase you down.” Tubbo told them. “It can run up to 40 miles per hour, shoots up to 600 yards.”  
“What are our odds of not being seen?” Tommy was the last to speak.  
“Low, they can see tenfold of that a human can.” Tubbo informed them.  
Tommy muttered under his breath, then spoke up.  
“Then we fight.”  
“...” The other three hesitated to respond. Tommy took note of this and acted upon it. He stood, tall and proud, and whistled. The others were terrified at the boy's stupidity. The rest stood and prepared for a fight. A bloody fight. One of the two parties will not survive. The beast turned to the sound, a puff of steam excreted from his nostrils as it charged. A curved sword in hand, it roared. Swift as the wind, Wilbur took out his bow and unleashed three arrows into its torso, only 2 stuck into its skin. It’s flesh durable as concrete, it didn’t take notice. It rapidly approached, only gaining speed and it got closer. Faster and closer, until Tommy stepped forward. The rest knew what was to happen, and it didn’t look good for the Lynel. If performed correctly, Tommy will shatter nearly every single one of its bones, leaving it a crumpled, dying mess. Tubbo had a foreboding feeling it wasn’t going to be simple. Tommy stopped his right foot forward and a stone wall, much like what was used against Dream, erupted out of the ground. Tommy expected the beast to crash into the wall and either die or be crippled. Neither happened, it ran through the wall with ease. They reacted, gasps of shocks, then diving out of the way of the charging beast. The 4 readied for a bloody battle. The Lynel roared, ferocity pulsing in its veins. It’s eyes were full of rage, holding a hatred for all life. Wilbur was the first to take action. He pulled back three arrows with a hissing object at the end, the arrow let loose and hit its target with an orange, slightly beautiful explosion. He repeatedly shot volleys of arrows, killing the beast was all that was on his mind. In the midst of his actions, the others held up a shield to protect themselves, except Niki. She simply stood and bared the burden. The explosions clouded around the beast, restricting them from actually seeing it. Before they could warn Wilbur to stop, the beast came charging directly towards Wilbur. Before he could react, a massive body slammed into his. His body went limp and tumbling across the snowfield.   
“Wilbur!” Tommy shouted. “No!”   
Tubbo and Niki could hardly believe what just happened. But surely he would be ok.   
“Right?”   
That one thought coursed throughout their mind. After their short grievances, Tommy looked back at the beast with rage. He clenched his fist around the handle of his sword. The blue blade shone in the dim tundra.   
“You shall not live.”   
The Earth rumbled around them, even the Lynel seemed slightly concerned.  
“Your life ends here!” Tommy before charging.  
The Lynel held up its metal shield, preparing for the defense. Tommy slid under his shield and held up his sword, slicing the underside of the beast. It howled in rage and pain, a slight smirk dressing Tommy’s face. The Lynel turned to him, unsheathing its brutal sword. The sword had large curves for hooking closeby opponents. It swung its sword horizontally towards Tommy. He stepped back, narrowly dodging the blade. The beast swung its sword downwards, threatening to split the boy's skull. He stepped to the side and jabbed his sword into the creature's side. He pulled the blade out and backed off. The Lynel swung his blade in a circle, using his body’s momentum to spin his body around entirely. The blade barely scratched Tommy’s stomach.   
“Tommy, move!” A voice called from behind the beast. He faintly saw a rapidly gathering orange light behind it and knew what was coming. He split left to stand next to Tubbo, who still looked uneasy after seeing Wilbur, debatably the strongest of their group taken care of like that. A massive blast of flaming heat struck behind the Lynel. Unrelenting fire shot towards the Lynel as its skin burned away. Soon tearing at its muscle. The flames continued upon the beast.   
“Wil, now!” Niki shouted from behind the flames. Wilbur stepped out of the shadows of the snow.  
“Tubbo, boost me!”   
Tubbo grabbed the undersides of Wilbur’s feet and pushed him up into the air. His movements were quick as lightning, but as elegant as a gentle dance in the moonlight. He took out his bow and nocked normal arrows. He let out a relentless volley of arrows, somehow stopping midair. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other and nodded, thoroughly understanding what was next to come. They dashed to the writhing beast and struck with their swords in sync, Tommy on its left, Tubbo on its right. Tommy’s blade of primarily black clashing with the beast while Tubbo’s white blade created a symphony of attacks. The beast weakened. However, Niki couldn’t put up much longer. The flames soon weakened. But the others did not. Black and white struck at the beast while arrows flashed by and into the Lynels body. Wilbur finally landed.   
“Keep it busy!”  
Wilbur searched through his bag, his hand rustling until he grabbed a sturdy wooden shaft. He pulled out an arrow, but not any normal arrow. The arrow had a tip resembling a lightning bolt. Wilbur charged to the beast frontside. He leaped and struck the beast's forehead, digging in the arrow. The Lynel convulsed, electricity pulsing through its body. And yet, it lived.   
“That’s… impossible.” They all said.  
“How could it live with hundreds of volts of electricity coursing through its brain, not to mention its backside nearly completely burnt and torn apart and its sides ripped to near shreds. The beast roared, all of them backed off.  
“Run!” Tubbo shouted. The beast brought up its sword to strike the ground. It was going to self-destruct. The explosion would kill them all.   
“It’s over, isn’t it?” Tommy said, facing towards Tubbo.  
The sword neared the ground.   
The two youngest hugged, preparing to meet their end.   
Snap.  
Pale, nimble fingers snapped, a bolt of lightning hurled towards the beast, stroking it dead. It roared and heaved its front legs up. Then fell to the ground.   
“What?” Tommy and Tubbo said in disbelief. A tall, lanky, yet infinitely intimidating fellow approached Tommy, angrily.  
“You fucking moron!” The deep-voiced man said. He towered over Tommy by at least 6 inches. “What did I fucking tell you?!”   
“What?” Tommy asked, confusion clear in his voice. “This can’t be.”   
The man was masked, the mask resembled a piglike creature. He carried tons of equipment. Two swords, a bow, a spear, a shield, axe and bag of other equipment.   
“How are you-” Tommy, still confused, stammered on his words. “How are you here?”  
“That’s none of your worries.” The strange man told him. “Didn’t you get my message?”   
“What message?”  
“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” The man muttered. “No one showed up, you didn’t see a small military?”  
“No.”  
Dozens of men and women came marching into the tundra. Approaching the group quickly.  
The eyes on the man's mask lit up a bright white. He unsheathed two swords and walked up to them. The crowd stopped. An aura of heavy worry and nervousness floated over them.  
“Kneel!”   
They all knelt to his command.   
“Can you even begin to understand the incompetence you have shown today?”  
No one spoke a word.   
“Do you understand what might’ve happened?” Anger grew in his voice. “Do you understand that the prophecy might’ve just been broken?!”  
“...”  
“The universe would be inevitably and perpetually doomed!”  
The man sunk his blade into one of the people in the front. Despite being stabbed, he merely grunted and stayed quiet as possible. He went down the line, slashing and hacking at his followers. This time, people screamed.   
“Begone.” The ones who weren’t dead ram.   
He turned back to the others to see looks of horror and disgust on their faces. He remained unfazed.   
“I must return to Earth, Tommy.”   
“Wait!”   
Before he could do anything, the man disappeared.  
“Wait…”  
“Let’s go home.” Wilbur told them.   
The rest agreed. Somehow, peril never escaped them, or maybe the other way around. It was all a blur to them.


	12. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from a “break” I’ll be power uploading the next days

Ao3 is making me type here


	13. My bad G

I’m dropping this project, I’ve lost interest is the smp and this story. I may continue it in the future but for now I’d like to focus on other things.


End file.
